An Ancient Phophecy of the Turbos
by trista-elise
Summary: The Turbo Rangers are stripped of their powers but gain alot more when they discover that they are more than just rangers, especially Tanya and Adam.
1. Ancient Dreams

Title: An Ancient Prophecy of the Turbos  
Disclaimer: I own all of the ancient names. Saban owns the Power Rangers  
After the Turbo Movie but before the new Turbo Rangers  
Email: trista7535@aol.com  
Summary: Tanya and Adam find out that there's more to them than just   
being Rangers. And the Rangers get stripped of their powers and there's   
only one thing that can save them........... The Black Braclet.  
  
Chapter 1: The Ancient Dreams  
  
Tanya Sloan shook violently in her bed, covered in sweat. Those dreams   
are happening again. The dreams were getting worser everyday. Tanya   
soon stopped when she saw herself, well, it was her but it wasn't her.   
  
Mahfritti or Tanya walked down the golden covered walls, feeling the   
smoothness against her fingers. "Darling, are you ready for this?" asked   
the man behind her. It was her father, Damon.  
  
"Yes, but why do I have to marry a prince I never met?" asked Mahfritti.   
"Honey, that's what happens when you're a princess." replied Damon. "All   
right, this is for you daddy." smiled Mahfritti. In the background was Tanya,   
watching herself.   
  
Her hair was straight black, with gold streaks. Her clothes were Egyptian,   
her golden top,stopping for at her flat and tight stomach.  
  
"It is ready." said Damon. Tanya followed herself enter a huge room, filled   
with golden statues and that's when she saw him. It was Adam. 'What?'   
thought Tanya as she saw Mahfritti smile over at Adam.  
  
"Welcome, Mahfritti. This is time to unite our family as one." said a voice   
she didn't reconize. It was Enimie, he was dressed in golden cloaks,   
wearing a crown filled with diamonds. It was obvious to Tanya that he was   
a king. "Yes, present her with the braclet." said Damon. A golden box was   
taken out and there inside rested the Black Braclet, the key to any power   
and now Mahfritti has it.  
  
"Indoshi, put the braclet on her." said Enimie. "Yes, father." he replied.   
"This is amazing." said Tanya.  
  
"Now, the ceremony must now begin." said Damon. Mahfritti smiled at her   
braclet and at Indoshi or Adam. The ceremony wasn't long. They were   
getting married. 'This is, wow!' Tanya thought as she saw herself and Adam   
or Indoshi kiss passionately.  
  
The Black Braclet began to shake and the colors of Red, Green, Yellow,   
Pink and Blue bursted out. Those colors when around the room, searching.   
There, in the background was Kat and Tommy! The Pink and Red Colors   
followed them, injecting them with their powers.  
  
The blue went around the room, landing a little boy,who looked alot like   
Justin. Finally, the green and yellow swirled around Mahfritti and Idoshi.   
  
"Get the braclet!" yelled a voice. Tanya swirled around to see who could be   
yelling at a time like this. "They don't deserve the braclet, I do!"  
  
It was an ancient Zedd and Rita. 'What!!?!?' Tanya's brain rung out. The   
crowd around the room was swarmed, trying to get out before anything   
happened. The ancient Rita got a hold of the braclet, laughing evily.   
"Honey, It's ours!!" she laughed. "Not in this lifetime." said Tommy or   
Adrien. Kat or Adrienna stood next to while Justin/Larek and Indoshi/Adam   
were coming from behind.  
  
"Hey, where's Mahfritti?!?!" yelled the ancient Zedd. "Right here." said a   
voice behind them. There stood Mahfritti, yellow gleaming in her eyes. "I   
got your braclet." sung Rita. "No you don't." said Mahfritti. Tanya watched   
herself fight over the braclet while eveyone else was fighting off Zedd.   
Mahfritti kicked the braclet away from Rita's hand as it flew out to the   
window into the ocean which layed underneath them. T  
  
Soon, the ground began to shake and the room began to fall apart. "Run!"   
yelled Indoshi. Everyone ran as Mahfritti and Indoshi held hands as they   
ran together.  
  
Then, Tanya woke up, shocked. "Okay, that was a little freaky." she said to   
herself.  
  
On the other side of Angel Groove, Adam woke up, drenched in sweat.   
This is the second time he had a dream about Tanya and the Ancient   
Egyptian lifestyle.  
  
"Oh, God." he said as he layed down in his bed, looking at the ceiling.   
  
TO BE CONTINUED...............  
  



	2. The Changing

The Changing: Chapter 2  
  
  
Tanya woke up the next morning, feeling really tired. She looked at her alarm   
clock and it was 9:30am. "Oh, I have to get up." she said to herself. She climbed   
out of her bed, bumping into her desk. 'What's wrong with me?' thought Tanya.   
  
She looked in her mirror on her wall, to see herself. 'What the?' screamed her   
voice inside her head. Her hair, it was long. As in what her hair looked like in her   
dream last night. With golden streaks, she looked at herself, amazed. 'I'm pretty   
like this.' Tanya thought.   
  
She hopped in the shower, a hot shower, that is. When she finished, she put on a   
yellow tank top and some blue jeans, with her white shoes. She grabbed her   
yellow communicator off the desk near her alarm clock. She really didn't feel like   
walking so she decided to teleport herself to the Command Center, to see if   
Alpha or Zordon can figure out what's wrong with her.  
  
She teleported and a lighting of yellow left the bedroom.  
  
At the Command center…  
  
  
"I finally figured out about the Earthquake, but we need Tanya here." Alpha said.   
Tommy, Kat, Rocky, Justin and Adam were already there but Adam was in his   
own little world. That dream kept reacurring to him. The way he looked, the way   
Tanya looked. At the peak of his thinking, he and everyone else was blinded by a   
white light soon turning into a yellow color.  
  
Tanya walked forward, her hair in a ponytail. "What happened?" asked Justin.   
"It's a long story." Tanya replied. "Not this story." Alpha said. "What do you   
mean?" asked Tommy. "Um, there was an earthquake last night." Alpha said. "An   
earthquake? I had a dream with an earthquake in it." Tanya said.  
  
"So did I." Adam said as his eyes met with Tanya. "There is a reason for that."   
Zordon said.   
  
"A long time ago, In the country of Egypt, there was a beautiful princess named   
Mahfritti. She was very kind and a great warrior. During that time, she was   
married to Indoshi, an Asian prince. At the ceremony, an ancient Zedd and Rita   
wanted something that Mahfritti had, the Black Bracelet. The Bracelet is a   
powerful weapon that can be used for any power. The powers of Turbo. The   
colors of Red, Pink, Yellow, Blue and Green was released, injecting 5 beings with   
the power. Zedd and Rita got a hold of the Bracelet but was soon lost in the   
depths of Egypt." Explained Zordon.  
  
"And Tanya and Adam are the descendents of Mahfritti and Indoshi." Alpha said.   
Tanya took her hair down, letting it flow against her shoulder. "I see the   
changing has begun." Alpha said, touching her hair. "What changing?" asked   
Kat. "The changing of the princess. Who ever is the descendent of Mahfritti will   
turn into her or look like her. It's happening to Tanya." Alpha explained.   
  
Inturrupping them was the loud alarm, blaring. "Lord Zedd has unleashed an evil   
creature by the name of "Blackno." Zordon said. "He's traveling to Egypt, Lord   
Zedd must have found out about the earthquake and now he wants the Bracelet,   
just like his descendent." Alpha said.  
  
"Well, that's where we're going." Tommy said. "I warn you, in Egypt, you have a   
number of obsticles that can stop you. Beware of them." Zordon said.  
  
"All right. We'll leave tomorrow morning here. Be on time." Tommy said.   
Everyone agreed and nodded. The 6 of them teleported out of the center, leaving   
trails of Yellow, Green, Red, Pink, Blue and White, which was Rocky.  
  
They soon went to the park, reminicing about what happened. "You're a princess.   
That's cool." Kat said as she hugged her friend. "Yeah, you were in it too. Kat,   
Tommy, and Justin were in it also." Tanya explained. "So, how do you like the   
hair?" asked Rocky as he played with it. "It's okay. I'm just have to deal with it for   
now." Replied Tanya.  
  
Tanya noticed that Adam was walking alone, thinking. Tanya decided to talk to   
him. "Hey!" she yelled. Adam turned around to Tanya running towards him. "So,   
how are you?" asked Tanya. "Thinking. About me, about the past me and you."   
Adam replied.   
  
"Well, I'm been thinking too. Who'd wondered that I would be a princess and   
you're a prince." Tanya said. "Well, a sexy prince at that." Adam blushed and   
smiled as she said that. "Wanna hug?" asked Tanya. Adam didn't say anything   
but walked into her arms, feeling her embrace.  
  
"You know, I'm married to you." Adam chuckled. Tanya could help but smile.   
"Adam made a funny joke." Tanya said. Their eyes met and they were pulled into   
a passionate kiss. "Wow!" said Tanya, smiling. "Yeah." Adam said as he smiled   
back.  
  
"We'll get through this." Tanya said. Adam nodded as he walked hand in hand   
with Tanya.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED…………  
  



	3. The link between us

Chapter 3: There's a link between us  
Later on that night...................  
  
  
Tanya and Kat decided to have a slumber party over Kat's   
house. "Hey, girl." said Kat as she walked over to Tanya,   
wearing her pink tank top and a pair of jeans. "Hey." said Tanya   
as she put her head down on the arm of the couch, sighing.   
  
"I'm excited about tomorrow, aren't you?" asked Kat. "Yeah, it's   
just happening so quickly. My dreams have been going on since   
we came back from Muranthis and now I'm going back to Africa   
for this quest. My life is so complicated, but exciting." replied   
Tanya.  
  
"Me too. I mean, I was a cat and the next thing I know I'm the   
Pink Zeo/Turbo Ranger. Life is crazy." chuckled Kat. They both   
laughed together when the heard that reconizable beep. "Yes."   
said Kat.   
  
Tanya stood at her side, listening. "Kat, Tanya, the other   
rangers are in trouble fighting against Blackno. They are located   
in the park. Get there immediately." said Alpha. "We're on our   
way." said Kat as she tuned out.  
  
"Now I know why they call him Blackno. He likes the dark." said   
Tanya. "Yeah. Let's do this!!" yelled out Kat.  
  
"Dune Star Turbo Power!"  
"Wind Chaser Turbo Power!"  
  
The sequence was done and Kat and Tanya were in their Pink   
and Yellow uniforms. "Let's go and save them." said Tanya.   
"Right." agreed Tanya as the teleported to the park.  
  
At the Angel Groove Park, Adam, Tommy and Justin were on   
the ground, filled with pain.  
  
"Now, I've got you!" yelled out Blackno as he raised his hand   
and the 3 rangers were lifted off the ground. The colors of Red,   
Green and Blue were coming out, escaping.   
  
Tanya and Kat got there but saw Tommy, Adam and Justin,   
lying. "Oh, God." said Kat. "Let's get him." Tanya said as she   
ran ahead. Kat followed. Tanya flipped towards Blackno, kicking   
him.  
  
Kat followed the same procedure, letting Blackno hit into a tree   
near him. "2 more rangers to do." Blackno said. "Ahhhhh!!!!"   
screamed Tanya as her and Kat were raised off the ground,   
seeing their colors escaping them. "All colors collected. Now for   
the Black Bracelet." evily chuckled Blackno.  
  
"Alpha, tansport the rangers here." said Zordon. "Yes, Zordon."   
replied Alpha as he worked on computer. "Now to finish you all."   
said Blackno as he raised his silver sword over Kat and Tanya   
but they disappeared. All 5 of them.  
  
"Nnnnnnnnoooooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" screamed Blackno.  
  
At the Command Center.............................................  
  
Adam, Kat, Tanya, Tommy and Justin transported to the center,   
landing on the floor. "Ow!!!" said Tanya as she felt her butt hit   
the ground. Tanya and Kat were the only ones that got up.   
Adam, Tommy and Justin were in shock.   
  
Tanya got near Adam, grabbing his hand. "I can't lose you, Not   
now." said Tanya as she felt a tear go down her cheek, falling   
onto Adam's face. Adam's hand started to twich, his head   
moving.  
  
Justin and Tommy were awaken also, by the help of Kat and   
Alpha. Adam's eyes opened to see Tanya looking at him.   
"Tanya?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah." she replied. Adam got up to lean into Tanya's neck.   
"You okay??" asked Tanya. "Yeah, now I am." replied Adam as   
he hugged Tanya tightly.  
  
"Thank goodness you're all right. Blackno stripped you of your   
powers." said Zordon. "Well, we have to get them back." said   
Justin. "The only way your powers can be brought back to the   
good side is if you go to Egypt, to find the Black Bracelet. It's   
our only hope." explained Zordon.  
  
"Let's stay here for now, get some sleep." Tommy said as he   
layed his down on Kat's shoulder. "Yeah, let's go and then we   
go to Africa!" jumped Justin. Tanya smiled at Justin's   
enthusiasm.  
  
Kat and Tommy stayed in one room in the center, while Justin   
stayed up, helping Alpha.   
  
Adam and Tanya stayed in another room, across from Kat and   
Tommy's room.  
  
"So, How are you feeling?" asked Tanya as she sat on the bed,   
next to Adam. "Okay. I just can't believe this is all happening."   
replied Adam. "Same here." said Tanya. "Well, hopefully we can   
get the Bracelet before Blackno does. We need to keep it for   
the good side." Adam said as he layed down on the green   
covered bed.   
  
"I'm gonna go to bed." said Tanya as she got up. "Wait, don't   
go." begged Adam. He had a sad puppy dog on his face. Tanya   
couldn't reisist that look. "All right." said Tanya as she layed   
next to him. Adam's arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her   
closer to him.  
  
Tanya smiled as she layed in his arms. 'How did I get so lucky?'   
she tought. She closed her eyes, thinking about herself and   
Adam.  
  
In the Morning...................................  
  
Tanya woke up in the bed alone. She looked at her watch and it   
was 8:30 am. She got up out of the bed, seeing that everyone   
else was awoke. "Morning." said Kat. "Morning." replied Tanya   
as she walked closer.   
  
Adam gave her a quick kiss on the lips. "So, you guys ready?"   
asked Alpha. "Yeah." said Tommy.  
  
"Take your Turbo cars to the Scorpion Ship. It will take you to   
Egypt on time." said Zordon. "Let's go." said Justin. They all   
grabbed their Turbo backpacks and went to their cars.  
  
Justin had Mountain Blaster, Tanya had Dune Star, Kat had   
Wind Chaser, Adam had Dessert Thunder and Tommy had Red   
Lighting. "Everyone in?" asked Adam. "Ready." said Tanya.   
"Yeah." said Justin and Kat in unison.  
  
"Let's go!" said Tommy.   
  
Alpha saw the dust colors of Red, Yellow, Green, Pink and Blue   
in the sunight as they raced off..........................  



	4. The Scorpion Ship

The Scorpion Ship  
A/N: The Tanya and Adam relationship gets a little steamy due to   
their past lives.  
  
Soon, all 5 vehicles arrived at the outskirts of Angel Groove, in the middle of   
nowhere, where the ocean was next to them. "Pretty empty." said Kat as she got   
of her car.   
  
"This is like deja vu." chuckled Tanya. "Let's get on this ship, see what's going   
on." said Tommy. Kat and Tommy led followed by Justin, Tanya and Adam,   
holding hands. "This is freakin' me out." said Justin. "Don't worry." Tanya   
replied.   
  
The ship had an eerie, cold feeling about this. "Hey!" yelled a voice behind   
them.  
  
The 5 rangers turned around to see a man standing there. "You the Power   
Rangers?" he asked. "Yeah." replied Tommy. "I'm Ackon, I'm one of Zordon's   
friends. I'm here to take you to the country of Egypt." he explained. "Nice to   
meet you." said Adam. "Well, first you want your veichles on the ship, right?"   
Ackon asked. "Sure." replied Kat.  
  
The Rangers started their veichles and drove them on board, under deck.   
"Everyone on?" asked Tommy. "Yep, we're all here." replied Justin. "So, what's   
this trip for?" asked Ackon as he walked with them up on deck. "Um, we're   
trying to find the Black Bracelet. A villian of ours stripped ous of our Turbo   
powers and we want them back for the humanity." replied Adam.  
  
"Really?" asked Ackon as he started the ship to make it go. "Yeah, for some   
reason, Tanya and Adam are descendents of Mahfritti and Inodoshi." explained   
Kat. "I wondered why you look so familiar." said Ackon. "You look just like   
them."  
  
"So, how long will it take us to get there?" asked Tanya. "About 2 weeks or   
more." replied Ackon. "Let's take a look around." Kat said.   
  
Adam, Tanya, Kat, Tommy and Justin went to take a look around. Something   
caught Tanya's eye. It was a very old looking book. "The Royality of Egypt." she   
read. "Hey, you guys!" she yelled. "What?" asked Adam as he got to her side.  
  
"I found this really old book. Maybe it has something about my past." she   
explained. She scrimmed through the book, looking for herself. Then, she found   
it.  
  
"Mahfritti: The beautiful princess of Egypt. Her kind passion for music and a   
wonderful warrior at battle. Daughter of King Damon and the wife of Indoshi,   
the Asian prince." Tanya read. "Turn page for picture." read Justin. Tanya turned   
the page and gasped. "Wow!" said Kat.   
  
"Looks just like me. This is amazing." said Tanya. "Well, let's go back. Let's not   
leave Ackon alone up there." said Tommy. Kat, Justin and Tommy went up,   
leaving Adam and Tanya alone. "Well, this is a very shocking week of ours,   
huh?" chuckled Tanya. "Yeah." replied Adam.  
  
He was blushing whenever he looked at Tanya. Adam sat down on an old crate   
store there, looking at Tanya. She happened to walk over to him, stood in front   
of him. Adam put his arms around her waist, burying his face in her stomach. "I   
don't know what's happening to me but I feel so much closer to you now." Adam   
said as he raised his face up to look at Tanya.  
  
Tanya sat on top of Adam, her arms around his neck. "Same here. I just have this   
desire to be near you." Tanya said.   
  
Their lips met, as their hands roamed each other. "Wait, we really should stop."   
said Tanya as she inturrpted their kissing. "Right. This is about the Bracelet and   
our powers." Adam said. "I don't wanna get up just yet." Tanya said.  
  
"Me either." Adam said as they both kissed again, more passionately. "Hey, are   
you guys coming up are not?" asked Justin. "We're coming." said Tanya as she   
got up off of Adam. She grabbed the book and went up deck, Adam followed.   
  
"Well, I'm tired." said Kat. "Me too." replied Justin. "There are some beds on the   
second deck. You all can share." Ackon said.   
  
"Let's go." Tommy said. The 4 rangers followed Tommy to the second deck. The   
boys stayed in one room and Kat and Tanya stayed in another room. "So, what   
happened between you Adam down there?" asked Kat. "Um, nothing." replied   
Tanya, having a nervous sound in her voice.  
  
"Come on, girl. Tell me?" asked Kat. "Well, we kissed, alot. And I was on top of   
him and I rocked his world!" chuckled Tanya. "Whatever." said Kat as she went   
to sleep on her cot. Tanya wasn't tired just yet. She decided to go on deck.  
  
She lightly got of the room, not wanting to wake Kat up. She walked by the   
guys' room, not making a little squeak.   
  
When she arrived on the deck, the sun was setting. 'That's beautiful.' she thought   
as she felt a pair of arms around her. Tanya gasped.  
  
"Hey." said Adam. "Hi." Tanya replied. "That's beautiful, isn't it?" asked Adam   
as he kissed Tanya's neck. "Yeah, it is." replied Tanya. They both stood there   
like that, looking at the beautiful sunset.   
  
TO BE CONTINUED  



	5. Ambeia Falls

Ambeia Falls  
  
Summary: During a stop in Ambeia, the rangers have a little fun.  
Claimer: I own Ambeia, the island  
  
  
Chapter 5  
  
The Rangers and Ackon made a little stop in Ambeia, to pick up   
food and supplies. "Let's look around." said Tommy.  
  
The island Ambeia looked alot like Muranthis but alot of jungles,   
animals and a huge waterfall. Kat and Tanya walked away from   
the gang, looking. Then, Kat heard a whishing sound. It sounded   
like water. "I hear water! Let's find it!" screamed Kat. Tanya   
followed behind her.  
  
Two of them walked into the jungle. It was green, filled with vines,   
trees and alot of birds. They soon heard a squawking sound. It was   
a parrot. "Thank God." said Tanya.  
  
Then, they saw it. The Ambeia Falls, the largest falls in the world.   
It was so beautiful. You can see rainbows reflecting off the water   
as it fell in the sunlight. "Wanna take a dive?" asked Tanya. Kat   
didn't answer but ran to the falls, taking off her shoes, then,   
climbing it. Tanya followed her.  
  
As they reached the top, they saw the few. It was pretty high. They   
saw Tommy, Justin and Adam into view. "Hey!!!" yelled Kat.   
Tommy looked up to see Kat and Tanya up there, waving. "Look,   
there they are." said Tommy.   
  
"Are they gonna jump?" asked Justin. "I don't know. Tanya's   
always had a fear of heights but I think she ain't gonna jump."   
replied Adam.  
  
Kat walked back, getting ready for her dismount. "Go, Kat!" yelled   
Tanya. "Whoooo!!!" screamed Kat as she jumped off. The water   
wasn't deep but it was huge, you could get lost. "Come on in." said   
Kat as she was already in the water. "Oh, God." said Tanya as she   
walked backwards, following Kat's same procedure.  
  
She ran and jumped off, feeling the wind blowing against her face.   
Then, she was in. Kat and Tanya soon were playing in the water,   
splashing each other. Soon, Justin, Tommy and Adam came in   
also.   
  
"This is so cool!" laughed Justin as he splashed Adam, who   
splashed him back. "Oh, I cannot believe I did that." said Tanya. "I   
can't either." said Adam. They both looked at each other, into each   
others eyes.   
  
"I hate to inturrpt this little kodak moment, but I got our supplies."   
smiled Ackon. "Aww, man!" shruged Justin. They all got out of   
the water, soaked. "Oh, I'm gonna catch immonia." said Kat. "Me   
too." said Tanya. "Not really, I had a feeling you all were going to   
the falls so I decided to get you guys some clothes, in case." said   
Ackon.  
  
"Thanks, man." said Tommy as he grabbed the bag away from   
Ackon. "The bright stuff is the girls and the dark clothes are the   
boys." said Ackon as he walked away, to the ship.  
  
"Let's change." said Justin. The girls went one way and the guys   
went another way.   
  
Tanya and Kat started to undress. "Hey, this is like American   
clothing, only better." said Kat as she put on a pink shirt, showing   
part of her stomach, and some white pants. She threw on her white   
tennis shoes and put her hair in a ponytail.  
  
Tanya wore a yellow or golden shirt, with buttons on it. It stopped   
at her stomach also, and it was sleeveless. She put on a pair of   
black pants and her tennis shoes. She put on a black jacket over it.   
Her hair was still dripping wet.   
  
"Hey, are you guys ready to go?" yelled out Tommy. "Coming!"   
yelled back Kat.   
  
They soon walked to see Justin wearing blue jeans, kinda of, and a   
blue shirt. Tommy had a really tight red shirt and some white jeans   
or pants. Adam was the shocking one of all. He wore black   
jeans/pants and a green wife-beater, showing off his arms.   
  
"Let's go back." said Tanya. Kat and Tommy walked off first,   
followed by Justin and then Tanya and Adam. "You know, I've   
never seen you wear something like that." said Tanya. "Me either.   
But I'm getting used to it. I've never seen you wear something that   
showed your stomach." replied Adam as he kissed Tanya on the   
cheek.  
  
They arrived at the ship, where Ackon was waiting. "About time."   
he said. The 5 Rangers and Ackon sailed into the sunlight, not   
knowing that a being watched them afar, especially on Adam and   
Tanya.........  
  
TO BE CONTINUED..............  



End file.
